graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Snow (powieść)
? |panowanie = 300 – nadal/? |poprzednik = Jeor Mormont |miłość = Ygritte |rodzina = Eddard Stark – Ojciec Robb Stark – przyrodni brat Jeyne Westerling – szwagierka Raynald Westerling – szwagier Elyne Westerling – szwagierka Rolland Westerling – szwagier Sansa Stark – siostra przyrodnia Tyrion Lannister – szwagier Cersei Lannister – szwagierka Robert I Baratheon – szwagier Jaime Lannister – szwagier Joffrey I Baratheon – bratanek Myrcella Baratheon – bratanica Tommen I Baratheon – bratanek Arya Stark – siostra Przyrodnia Bran Stark – brat przyrodni Rickon Stark – brat przyrodni Brandon Stark – stryj Lyanna Stark – ciotka Benjen Stark – stryj Rickard Stark – dziadek Lyarra Stark – babka Branda Stark – stryjeczna babka Edwyle Stark – pradziadek Marna Locke – prababka Rodrik Stark – pradziadek Arya Flint – prababka |broń = Długi Pazur |ród = Stark |przynależność = Ród Stark Nocna Straż |książki = Gra o tron – narrator Starcie królów – narrator Nawałnica mieczy – narrator Uczta dla wron – występuje Taniec ze smokami – narrator |zajęcie = Zarządca/Lord Dowódca |pozycja = Lord Dowódca |aktor = }}Lord Dowódca Jon Snow, znany również jako Bękart z Winterfell, Lord Snow lub Lord Wrona – bękarci syn lorda Winterfell i namiestnika Północy Eddarda Starka i nieznanej kobiety. Przyrodni brat Robba, Sansy, Ariy, Brana i Rickona Starków. Brat z Nocnej Straży, giermek i osobisty zarządca 997. lorda dowódcy Jeora Mormonta. W czasie obrony Muru przed Mance Rayderem, Jon przeszedł na stronę dzikich, aby poznać ich plany. a następnie powrócił do Czarnego Zamku, gdzie bardzo się zasłużył w obronie zamku, a następnie po śmierci dowódcy obejmując władzę nad obroną Muru przed nadciągającą armią dzikich. Po zakończeniu bitwy został na krótki czas uwięziony z powodu zarzutu o dezercję. Ostateczne został z zarzutów oczyszczony, a następnie wybrany przez braci na 998. Lorda Dowódcę Nocnej Straży. Jon doprowadził do wielu zmian i reform na Murze i w szeregach zakonu Straży, z czego najważniejszą był sojusz z dzikimi (poza tym obsadzenie zrujnowanych zamków i plany związane z Darem). Nawiązał również bliską współprace z królem Stannisem Baratheonem, wspomagając go w jego kampanii na Północy i przez cały czas przygotowując Nocną Straż na nadejście Innych. Snow został zasztyletowany przez swych braci w Czarnym Zamku, kiedy ogłaszał swą reakcję na list, informujący go o śmierci Stannisa. Oznajmił, że wyruszy przeciwko Boltonom. Książka nie podaje, czy lordowi dowódcy udało się przeżyć. Jonowi zawsze towarzyszy jego wilkor – albinos Duch, a po zostaniu lordem dowódcą czarny kruk jego poprzednika. Jon jest jednym z głównym bohaterów serii oraz jej narratorów. Odtwórcą jego roli w adaptacji sagi jest Kit Harington. Wygląd i charakter Jon w chwili rozpoczęcia sagi ma ponad czternaście lat. Ma charakterystyczną dla rodu Starków urodę: ciemne, matowe włosy, pociągłą, bladą, poważną twarz oraz ciemnoszare oczy. Jest szczupłym, wysokim i pełnym gracji młodzieńcem. Potrafi biegle władać bronią. Po przystąpieniu do Nocnej Straży nosi czarne stroje. Jon, podobnie jak jego ojciec, jest bardzo honorowy. Dysponuje również odwagą i jest opanowany, rozważny jak na swój wiek. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca potrafi nagiąć swoją dumę, by osiągnąć wyznaczony cel. Wierzy w Starych Bogów. Młodzieniec miał pewien żal do świata, że urodził się bękartem. Jego marzeniem, ukrytym nawet przed nim samym, jest zostanie lordem Winterfell. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w zawiązaniu opartej na łagodnej rywalizacji przyjaźni z bratem, Robbem. Jon nigdy nawet nie marzył o Winterfell, ponieważ uważał, że gdyby to zrobił, zdradziłby swoją rodzinę w sercu. Jest bardzo lojalny i zawsze stara się dotrzymywać słowa. Mimo że miał kilka razy chęć porzucić Straż, to jednak wytrwał i pozostał w niej. Potrafił współczuć innym ludziom, szczególnie tak, jak on dotkniętym przez życie, m.in. Samwell Tarly lub Tyrion Lannister. Duży wpływ na psychikę Jona miał romans z włóczniczką Ygritte. Najbliższą mu osobą jest przyrodnia siostra Arya Stark. Jon, podobnie jak brat Bran i siostra Arya, jest Wargiem, dzięki czemu może wchodzić w umysł swego wilkora. Jon jest osobą bardzo charyzmatyczną, potrafiącą skłonić ludzi do słuchania oraz twardym negocjatorem, dowodem na to jest zawarcie sojuszu między Strażą, a dzikimi, odwiecznymi wrogami, czy też sprawne negocjacje ze Stannisem. Jon bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, próbował nawet zdezerterować ze Straży, aby przyłączyć się do brata w wojnie – po tym kiedy dochodzą do niego coraz to nowe wieści o śmierci braci, bardzo to przeżywa. Książka nie podaje nam informacji o prywatnym herbie Jona, jednak George R.R. Martin stwierdza, że jego osobistym herbem jest jego miecz z valyriańskiej stali w odwróconych barwach rodu Starków. Historia Wczesne życie w Winterfell mały|lewo|Lord Eddard Stark – ojciec Jona Tajemnice narodziny i prawdziwego pochodzenia Jona jest owiana (jak na razie) mgłami tajemnicy. Nie wiadomo, kim była matka Jona, ani gdzie się urodził. Najprawdopodobniej został spłodzony w czasie Rebelii Roberta Baratheona przez lorda Winterfell Eddarda Starka. Jon urodził się mniej więcej w 283 roku o. P. – od Podboju Aegona.. Stark po powrocie na Północ do Winterfell zabrał bękarta ze sobą do domu i otwarcie przed całą Północą nazwał go swym synem, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu świeżej żony Eddarda, lady Catelyn Tully, która wielokrotnie błagała swego męża, aby odesłał bękarta z Wintrefell, jednak Stark nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Tak więc Jon pozostał w Winterfell i wychowywał się razem ze swym przyrodnim bratem, Robbem Starkem, którego szczerze pokochał. Obaj bracia byli nierozłącznymi towarzyszami, a jednocześnie rywalami, konkurującymi ze sobą we wszystkim i przy tym czerpiąc masę radości. Młody Snow został wychowany w wierze ojca, co zaowocowała tym, że czci Starych Bogów. Jego nauką jazdy konnej i walki zajmował się zbrojmistrz Winterfell ser Rodrik Cassel, zaś czytania, pisania, rachunków, historii i innych tego typu nauk uczył go maester zamku Luwin. Od najmłodszych lat Jon Snow musiał się zmagać ze skazą swego pochodzenia, od najmłodszych lat pozostawał w cieniu starszego prawo urodzonego brata i musiał się zmagać z ciężarem nienawiści, jaką żywiła do niego lady Catelyn. Był traktowany dobrze, jednak zawsze czuł się obco, co nieraz dawała mu do zrozumienia lady Catelyn, np. kiedy Jon okazywał się w czymś lepszy od Robba. W czasie uczt zawsze zajmował miejsce dalekie od głównego stołu. Jon zawsze starał się być dobrym i posłusznym synem i często marzył, że dzięki temu, za wybitne zasługi jego ojciec oczyści go ze skazy bycia bękartem i uczyni Starkiem. Jego skrytym marzeniem było zostanie lordem Winterfell, marzeniem którego później bardzo się wstydził i nie chciał mieć, gdyż uważał, że niegodnie jest myśleć o rzeczy, która należy się jego bratu. Jako syn lorda Eddarda Jon razem z Robbem często jeździli wspólnie do ważniejszych grodów Północy, poznając lordów i zamki w całej krainie. Brali udział w zarządzaniu i naradach, podejmowaniu gości i co ważniejszych zdarzeniach, szkoląc się i ucząc. W wieku siedmiu lat poznał sześcioletnią lady Alys Karstark, córkę lorda Karholdu Rickarda Karstarka, która przybyła razem z ojcem do Winterfell. Jon tańczył z nią, podobnie jak Robb, jednak potem Alys stwierdziła, że Jon jest okropnie ponury. W następnych latach lord Eddard i lady Catelyn mieli razem następne dzieci: Sansę ( ) Aryię ( ), Brana ( ) i Rickona ( ). Jon bardzo szybko związał się serdecznie ze swym rodzeństwem, które szczerze pokochał. Szczególna bliska relacja łączyła go z siostrą Aryą, która, podobnie, jak on, czuła się wykluczona z rodziny, po za tym oboje odziedziczyli rysy Starków. Po zakończeniu Rebelii Greyjoyów do Winterfell trafił Theon Greyjoy, który był zarówno wychowankiem jak i zakładnikiem aby Żelazne Wyspy znów nie powstały. Jon, w odróżnieniu od Robba, nie lubił Theona i uważał go za osła. Nieraz mówił o swych odczuciach w stosunku do Theona Robbowi i nieraz przestrzegał swego brata przez Greyjoyem, ten jednak nigdy nie potraktował Snowa poważnie. Jon zawsze szanował i podziwiał Nocną Straż, po za tym dawała mu ona szansę zaistnienia i rozwinięcia się, ponieważ na Murze nie liczyło się urodzenie i często nawet bękarci zachodziły wysoko w hierarchii Straży. Snow doszedł do wniosku, że jedyna szansa na zdobycie szacunku i pozycji społecznej pojawi się dopiero wtedy, kiedy dołączy do Nocnej Straży, będzie prowadził ludzi do walki jako obrońca Północy, niczym jego ulubiony król Daeron. Dopiero po przywdzianiu czerni wyzbył się tych złudzeń. Mimo wszystko, Jon z biegiem czasu zdawał sobie sprawę, że perspektywa jego świetlanej przyszłości jest raczej niewielka i coraz bardziej myślał nad dołączeniem do Straży, do czego zresztą zachęcał go jego stryj, pierwszy zwiadowca na Murze, Benjen Stark. Jon rozważał przez pewien czas czy nie odłożyć przyłączenia się do Straży na korzyść osiedlenia się w wyludnionym Darze, gdzie jak mniemał wezmie w posiadanie kawałek ziemi oraz jakąś zrujnowaną wieżę bądz zamek gdzie się osiedli i urządzi swą siedzibę. Tym bardziej że jego ojciec oraz stryj snuli ambitne plany osiedlenia w Darze nowych wasali oraz ludności która podatki musiała by płacić nie Winterfell ale Czarnemu Zamkowi co znacznie wzmocniło by Straż a było by również korzystne dla Starków gdyż dodawało by im to nowych wasali małym kosztem (nie wspominając że wspomogli by obronę Muru). Jednak projekt lorda Starka zatrzymał się w fazie planowania ze względu na to że ciężko było przychęcić nowych wasali na daleką Północ, tym bardziej że zbliżała się zima. Z tego względu Snow uznał te opcje za bardzo marginalną i postanowił postawić na przywdzianie czerni. Jon, podobnie jak jego bracia, zaprzyjaźnił się z Cley’em Cerwyn’em, który był częstym gościem w Winterfell, jako że siedziba Starków i Cerwynów leżały bardzo blisko siebie. W pewnym momencie poznał także Benfreda Tallharta. mały|282px|Snow i Stark (kadr z serialu)mały|288px|Robb, Bran i Jon w czasie egzekucji dezertera (kadr z serialu) Wilkory i wizyta króla Na początku pierwszego tomu sagi Gry o tron poznajemy Jona jako ponurego 14-letniego młodzieńca. Tego dnia Jon wybrał się razem ze swymi braćmi, Robbem i Branem oraz swym panem, ojcem i jego świtą na egzekucję dezertera z Nocnej Straży. Po egzekucji chwali swego brata Brana, że ten dobrze się spisał nie odwracając wzroku od egzekucji oraz kłóci się z Robbem na temat postawy skazanego, twierdząc, że dezerter był przerażony. W pewnym monnecie Jon i Robb postanawiają urządzić sobie wyścigi i ścigają się do mostu na rzece. Tam też, przez przypadek, przyrodni bracia znaleźli martwego wilkora oraz piątkę szczeniąt. Po odkryciu tego niezwykłego znaleziska, lord Eddard i jego świta chcieli pozabijać szczeniaki, jednak Jon powstrzymał ojca przed tym, twierdząc, że piątka wilkorów jest darem dla pięciu Starków. Podkreślił tym samym to, że nie jest on Starkiem oraz że Starzy Bogowie zesłali te wilki. Te argumenty ostatecznie przekonały lorda Starka, aby oszczędzić małe wilkory i pozwolić każdemu ze swoich dzieci zabrać po jednym do domu. Kiedy Starkowie mieli wracać do Winterfell, Snow odkrył odpędzonego od reszty miotu wilkora – albinosa, który stał się jego towarzyszem i otrzymał imię Duch (ze względu na białą sierść i cichy charakter). mały|190px|Duch – wilkor – albinos Jona Snowa Niedługo po odnalezieniu wilkorów do Winterfell przybywa wiadomość o śmierci Królewskiego Namiestnika Jona Arryna oraz tym, że król Robert I Baratheon wybiera się na Północ razem z całą swoją rodziną i dworem, aby odwiedzić swego przyjaciela. Jon bierze udział w uczcie powitalnej na cześć króla, podczas której uważnie obserwuje biesiadników. Jako że Jon jest bękart, nie ma prawa zasiadać na podwyższeniu wśród prawo urodzonego rodzeństwa Starków oraz rodziny królewskiej. Zamiast tego musi biesiadować na końcu sali, gdzie raczy się bez umiaru letnim winem i luźnym towarzystwem. W takim stanie odnajduje go jego stryj Benjen, przybyły z Muru na ucztę. Jon rozmawia z nim na temat Nocnej Straży. Po raz kolejny Jon zapewnia, że jest gotowy do złożenia przysięgi, jednak jego stryj odmawia mu, twierdząc, że jest na to za młody. Wściekły i rozczarowany Snow wychodzi z uczty na zewnątrz. Na dziedzińcu spotyka Tyriona Lannistera, brata królowej Cersei Lannister. Karzeł daje kilka rad Jonowi, a po krótkiej rozmowie odchodzi. mały|310px|Jon Snow poznaje Tyriona Lannistera (kadr z serialu) Po krótkim czasie król Robert proponuje Nedowi Starkowi posadę królewskiego namiestnika na miejsce zmarłego Arryna. Ned przyjmuje propozycję, jednak musi zdecydować o losie swoich dzieci. Pod wpływem swojej żony Cat, Ned bardzo niechętnie przystaje na propozycje maestera Luwina, który twierdzi, że Jon chce dołączyć do Nocnej Straży. Lord Stark rozmawia o tym najpierw z Benjen, a dopiero potem z Jonem. Snow po otrzymaniu zgody całymi dniami wałęsa się po Winterfell, przebywając w ustrojonych miejscach, myśląc nad swoimi sprawami, ogólnie unika towarzystwa kogokolwiek, w tym rodzeństwa. Jon uważnie również obserwuje zachowanie gości, w tym aroganckiego księcia Joffreya Baratheona, najstarszego syna i dziedzica króla Roberta. W czasie walk treningowych wywiązuje się kłótnia pomiędzy księciem, a Robbem. Jon, który uważnie obserwuje to wydarzenie razem ze swoją siostrą Aryą, stwierdza, że następca tronu zachowuje się jak „małe gówno”, po czym żegna się z siostrą i odchodzi. mały|310px|Jon żegna się ze swoją siostrzyczką Aryą (kadr z serialu) Po wypadku, w wyniku którego Bran spadł w wieży i zapadł w śpiączkę, cała rodzina Starków jest w ponurym nastroju, w tym Jon, który martwi się o swojego brata. W dzień odjazdu na Mur, Jon przybywa do komnaty Brana, w której przebywa lady Stark. Mimo zimnego przywitania przez Cat, Snow ją ignoruje i ciepło żegna się z pogrążonym w śpiączce Branem, po czym schodzi na dziedziniec, gdzie spotyka Robba. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Snow i Stark żegnają się ciepło. Jon na koniec odwiedza swoją siostrzyczkę Aryę, która przygotowuje się do podroży na południe. Snow wręcza jej prezent, którym jest miecz Igła. Pożegnanie z siostrą jest według Jona najcieplejsze i myśl o nim będzie mu towarzyszyła w podróży na północ. Podróż na Mur mały|328px|Snow i Lannister w czasie podróży na Mur (kadr z serialu) Jon w wieku 14 lat opuszcza Winterfell, dom swojego dzieciństwa, razem z stryjem Benjenem oraz w towarzystwie karła, brata królowej Tyriona Lannistera oraz dwóch jego ludzi. Ich celem jest dotarcie do Muru. Przez długie tygodnie podróżują królewskim traktem, przez Wilczy Las. Początkowo często spotykają wioski, pola, osady i obozy, jednak im dalej zapuszczają się na Północ, ziemie robią się coraz bardziej bezludne. W pewnym momencie do grupy podróżników dołączył Yoren, wędrowna wrona, czyli werbownik Nocnej Straży, razem z dwoma gwałcicielami. Dla Jona było ogromnym zaskoczeniem zobaczenia takiego oblicza Straży, gdyż do tej pory Jon uważał, że na Murze służą ludzie podobni do jego stryja, tym czasem prezentacja Yorena oraz nowych braci do straży była niemalże ogromnym szokiem. Jon, mimo iż powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czym naprawdę jest Straż, na razie nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej wiadomości. Dopiero rozmowa z Tyrionem go zmieniła. Cyniczny karzeł w czasie rozmowy z bękartem, kiedy gawędzili o smokach i innych tematach, uświadomi Jonowi, czym naprawdę jest Straż: śmietnikiem, do którego wyrzuca się odpadki z całego królestwa. Zasugerował również, że jego ojciec doskonale o tym wiedział, zaś próbę obrony Snowa zbywa śmiechem i ironicznie mówiąc, że jego rodzina jest dobra oraz że Jon jest zbyt inteligenty, aby uwierzył w piękne słówka o straży. Za to wilkor Jona Duch rzuca się na karła. Mimo ciężkiej prawdy, Jon zdaje sobie sprawę z prawdziwości słów karła, pomaga karłowi (lecz najpierw żąda, aby ten ładnie o pomoc poprosił), po czym wyznaje Lannisterowi, że zamierza pogodzić się z tą świadomością, po czym razem z Tyrionem piją bukłak wina na zgodę i wracają do obozu. Młodzieniec, mimo iż teraz doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, czym jest Nocna Straż oraz że nic wielkiego go tam czeka, nadal chce do niej dołączyć. Następne tygodnie podróży do Muru Jon spędza w towarzystwie stryja oraz Tyriona, szczerze się z nim zaprzyjaźniając.mały|300px|Mur i Czarny Zamek – siedziba Nocnej Straży Początki w Nocnej Straży Trudne początki Młodzieniec dociera na Mur po długiej podróży, przez opustoszałe i rozległe regiony Północy i Daru. Po długiej podróży Jon, Tyrion, Benjen i pozostali, docierają w końcu do Czarnego Zamku, siedziby głównej Nocnej Straży, gdzie rezydują najważniejsi dowódcy straży oraz sam lord dowódca Nocnej Straży, obecnie Jeor Mormont. Snow już na początku musi się zmierzyć z ponurą i okrutną rzeczywistością nocnej straży. Jako ochotnik do przywdziania czerni, został rekrutem straży, dostał własną kwaterę w Wieży Hardina (którą zresztą sam wybrał). Bękart zostaje przydzielony do grupy rekrutów przygotowujących się do zasilenia straży, gdzie znajdują się pod opieką i szkolenie zbrojmistrza Czarnego Zamku ser Allisera Thorne’a, znanego ze swojego ostrego kursu, braku wyrozumiałości i ogólnego pozbawienia umiejętności ćwiczebnych, szczerze nienawidzonego przez wszystkich czarnych braci. Jon dołącza do grupy innych rekrutów, wszyscy z nich są przestępcami, którzy wzbudzają pogardę u Jona. Grupa składa się prócz dwóch gwałcicieli i Jona, z Grenna, Pypara zwanego Pypem, Toddera zwanego Ropuchą, Haldera zwanego Kamienną Głową, Daerona, Jerena i Albett. Wszyscy ci przestępcy zostali zesłani na Mur nie zyskują sympatii Jona, który nie chce się bratać z ludźmi ich pokroju. Wczasie sesji treningowych, które dla Jona są zwykłą formalnością, Snow rozgramia i upokarza wszystkich swych "kolegów" mimo iż ci są znacznie starsi i silniejsi. Tym sposobem, oraz swoją wyniosłością i zamknięciem w sobie zyskuje nienawiść i niechęć wszystkich rekrutów, a w tym również zbrojmistrza, który zaczyna gardzić bękartem mimo jego umiejętności. To właśnie od Thorne'a Jon dostaje słynny przydomek Lord Snow, które będzie mu towarzyszył przez całe życie. Dla Jona jest to wszystko niezwykle trudne, raz musi się zmierzyć z okrutną prawdą o straży, który kompletnie rozczarowuje. Od Jona odsuwa się również jego sympatyczny stryj Ben, który nie chcąc faworyzować bratanka, zaczyna się zachowywać wobec niego oschle i ozięble, do tego nie poświęca mu wiele czasu, gdyż jako Pierwszy Zwiadowca zajmuje się ważniejszymi rzeczami. Trzeciego dnia po przybyciu na Mur, bękart dowiaduje się że Ben wyrusza na wyprawę za Mur, w celu odnalezienia ser Waymara Royce’a, który zaginął na swej pierwszej misji. Mimo usilnych nalegań bratanka, Ben stanowczo odmawia, twierdząc, że Jon nie jest gotowy na taki rodzaj misji. W czasie jednej z sesji treningowych, Snow poważnie rani w nadgarstek Grenna i wdaje się w potyczkę słowną z ser Alliserem. Po wszystkim udaje się do zbrojowni gdzie zostaje zaczepiony i osaczony przez grupę rekrutów niezadowolonych z jego zachowania, z Grennem na czele. Rekruci obrażają bękarta i wyzywają jego matkę od ladaczni, a na koniec go obezwładniają. Ich porachunki przerywa im jednak kowal zamkowy Donal Noye, który przepędza rekrutów i urządza sobie rozmowę z Snowem. Rozmowa jest trudna, Noye uświadamia bękarta w jego błędach oraz w tym że nie zachowuje się on przyzwoicie wobec swych kolegów, przyznaje że Mur jest złym miejscem, jednak oskarża Jona że nie przejmuje się on innymi, za szybko ocenia ludzi oraz niebawem skończy w grobie, jeśli się nie zmieni. Jon jest mocno zszokowany i zagubiony, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę z prawdziwości wszystkich słów jednorękiego kowala. Lekcje Noye'a Jon zapamięta na całe życie. Resztę dnia Snow spędza na myślach o Murze, domu i o swoim zachowaniu wobec rekrutów, robi to wszystko podczas pełnienia warty na szczycie Muru. Na szczycie znajduje go karzeł Tyrion, od niego Snow dostaje jeszcze jedną lekcję którą też będzie kierował się całe życie. Mianowicie chodzi tu o zachowanie wobec ludzi i przydomek Lord Snow, którego Jon szczerze nie znosi, po tej rozmowie przyjmie jednak ten przydomek i stanie się on jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Po rozmowie Tyrion i Jon schodzą z Muru na posiłek. Jednak jest on przerwany przez przybycie Thorne'a który informuje bękarta że lord dowódca Mormont ma wiadomość dla Snowa, i że chodzi o jego brata Brana. Jon bez opamiętania wypada z Wielkiej Sali i pędem biegnie do Wieży Lord Dowódcy gdzie od Mormonta otrzymuje adresowany do niego list od Robba. Snow dowiaduje się że Bran wybudził się ze śpiączki i będzie żył, mimo iż stracił czucie w nogach i będzie kaleką. Na te wiadomość Jon nie może powstrzymać potoku uczuć i wybucha płaczem, raca do sali po drodze wykrzykując że jego brat będzie żył. Dla Jona otrzymanie wiadomości jest jak impuls do działania, postanawia on od razu zmienić swoje zachowanie względem braci, po poinformowaniu Tyriona (i zakręceniem go z radości dookoła) Snow nawiązuje przyjazną rozmowę z Grennem, w której zobowiązuje się podszkolić kolegę. W ciągu następny tygodni Jon zaczyna dobrze dogadywać się z kolegami a nawet z nimi zaprzyjaźniać, przy tym ciągle jest szykanowany coraz bardziej przez ser Allistera. Tym bardziej że bękart pokazuje młodym rekrutom techniki walki i uczy ich posługiwania się mieczem, wszystkiego czego nauczył ich Rodrik Cassel. Jon zaprzyjaźnia się najbardziej Grennem, Pypem, Todderem, Halderem oraz z innymi, jednak najmocniejsze więzi łączą go z tą czwórką. Jednym z przykładów znęcania się nad Snowem przez zbrojmistrza zamku jest wydłużanie wart bękartowi na Murze. W czasie jednej z takich wart Jon Snow spotyka ponownie Tyriona Lannistera. Karzeł chce zobaczyć widok z Muru po raz ostatni nim go opuści by ponownie udać się na południe. Snow i Lannister spacerują razem po Murze. Jon wyznaje że coraz mocniej martwić się o swojego stryja który powinien już wrócić za Muru, wyznaje również że martwić się o brata Brana oraz prosi karła aby mu pomógł tak jak pomógł jemu. Na koniec Jon nazywa Tyriona przyjacielem, ten daje słowo że spróbuje pomóc Branowi o ile będzie potrafił, obaj żegnają się serdecznie. Następne tygodnie Jon Snow spędza na treningach i wykonywania różnych zdań, poznaje również poszczególne ważne postacie w Czarnym Zamku. Mastera Aemona, lorda zarządce Bowena Marsha czy innych ważnych ludzi w Czarnym Zamku, poluje, pomaga w rachunkach, trenuje czy pomaga kowalowi Donalowi Noyeowi w kuźni. Następne dni oraz tygodnie upływają mu powoli, jedynie regularne są ciągłe ćwiczenia z rekrutami i zaczepki ze strony zbrojmistrza zamku. Samwell Tarly Następne dni oraz tygodnie mijają w ten sam sposób. Jednak w pewnym momencie w czasie ćwiczeń rekrutów na plac przychodzi nowy rekrut, pochodzący z południa szlachcic. Bardzo gruby, strachliwy i tchórzliwy, ser Allister jest zniesmaczony i wściekły na pokracznego rekruta którego przezywa Ser Świnką lub Lordem Szynką, tym bardziej że nie umie on zupełnie walczyć, rozkazuje jednemu z przyjaciół Jona Halderowi bić południowca, jednak w pewnym momencie Snow przerywa kiedy rekrut już się poddał a Halder dalej bije, pyta przyjaciela czy honorowo bić leżącego, na co ten przyznaje mu racje i przestaje bić grubego rekruta. Ser Allister jednak szydzi z bękarta który postanawia bronić bezbronnego i słabego rekruta, zbrojmistrz rozkazuje Halderowi i dwóm innym rekrutom Rastowi oraz Albettowi pomóc powalić aroganckiego bękarta. Jednak do pojedynku przyłączają się po stronie lorda Snowa Grenn i Pyp. Wywiązuje się walka która kończy się zwycięstwem Jona który powala Haldera i Rasta, jednak sam jest przy tym nieco poobijany. Ostatecznie ser Thorne odpuszcza sobie i zostawia rekrutów samych. Po walce do swoich obrońców podchodzi gruby rekrut który się przedstawia. Okazuje się że jest to pochodzący z południowego Reach Samwell Tarly, pierworodny syn lorda Randylla Tarlyego z Horn Hill, Jon pyta dla czego gruba się nie bronił ten odpowiada że jest tchórzem. Po czym dziękuje jeszcze raz za pomoc Jonowi, Grennowi i Pypowi i zawstydzony odchodzi. Zdziwieni przyjaciele zastanawiają się nad sensem słów Tarlyego, po chwili Pyp i Grenn zaczynają się kłócić, Jon ich pozostawia a sam idzie na wartę na Mur aby przy tym nieco porozmyślać. Lord Snow pracuje na Murze po przez rozrzucanie na nim żwiru, ze względu na ból robi to stosunkowo wolno oraz przy tym rozmyśla nad losem Sam Tarlyego a jednocześnie nad losem Tyriona Lannistera. Stwierdza że karzeł nie krył się ze swoimi słabościami, a trzeba jednak mieć nieco odwagi aby przyznać się że jest się tchórzem. Wieczorem kiedy kończy swoją pracę i wraca na kolacje do Wielkiej Sali, postanawia nieco porozmawiać z nowym rekrutem przy tym ignoruje grupę swoich przyjaciół i przychodzi do samotnego Sama któremu proponuje wyjście na zewnątrz aby w spokoju mogli porozmawiać. Jon i Sam rozmawiają na zewnątrz gdzie grubas bez końca narzeka, w końcu zirytowany Jon widzą że ten cały czas się boi oraz narzeka pyta go czy boi się każdej rzeczy. Na co ten wybucha ostentacyjnym płaczem i kładzie się na ziemi, zdezorientowany bękart nie wie co zrobić ani jak zareagować. Niecodzienną scenę przerywa wilkor Duch który liże Sama po twarzy na co ten reaguje śmiechem. Jon również uznaje to zdarzenie za zabawne a obaj chłopcy zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać. Rozmawiają bardzo długo, Sam wyznaje nowemu przyjacielowi że został zmuszony do przyłączenia się do Nocnej Straży przez swojego ojca lorda Tarlyego. Lord Horn Hill dumny ze swego pochodzenia i potęgi był strasznie zniesmaczony słabowitym i tchórzliwym pierworodnym synem, jednak kiedy narodził mu się drugi syn Dickon Tarly który mimo młodego wieku okazał się synem swego, ojca twardym, silnym i odważnym lord Randyll stwierdził że to on powinien przejąć pieczę nad rodem, zostać dziedzicem i zyskać miecz z valryiańskiej stali Jad Serca. Dla tego zmusza Sama do dołączenia do straży gdyż w przeciwnym razie ten zabije go na polowaniu. Jon opowiada z kolei o gnębiących go rozterkach, wyznaje również że coraz częściej sni mu się dom Wintrfell, gdzie biega po kryptach zamkowych jednak posągi starożytnych Starków wciąż go prześladują odmawiając mu uznania że jest jednym z nich. Po szczerej rozmowie Sam i Jon zaprzyjaźniają się ze sobą, bękart również pomaga grubasowi w znalezieniu przyjaciół oraz zaaklimatyzować się w nowej rzeczywistości. Snow po rozmowie wraca do swoich przyjaciół do Sali Głównej gdzie żartują właśnie z Sama, jednak Jon stara im się wytłumaczyć że powini oni pomóc Samowi. Początkowo Grenn wyraża zainteresowanie i przychyla się po propozycji bękarta a następnie po kolei reszta przyjaciół. Następne tygodnie upływają na typowych zadania na Murze, jednak Sam coraz bardziej zaczyna się dogadywać z grupą przyjaciół, zaprzyjaźnia się z pozostałymi a także korzysta z ich pomocy. Grenn, Pyp, Todder, Halder i Jon oszczędzają na treningach Sama a także szantażują tych którzy chcą się nad nim znęcać, między innymi Rasta. Po pewnym czasie kiedy Sam Tarly dziękuje Jonowi za pomoc, twierdzą że to wszystko dzięki niemu i nazywa go swoim przyjacielem Snow odpowiada że nie są przyjaciółmi, lecz braćmi. Stwierdza także że jego stryj Ben Stark miał rację, teraz ma dużo nowych braci tak samo ważnych jak ci rodzeni. Służba na Murze Wyprawa za Mur Wśród dzikich Obrona Muru przed dzikimi Niemoralna Propozycja 998 Lord Dowódca Nocnej Straży Relacje Z ojcem lordem Eddardem Starkiem --- Z macochą lady Stark --- Z najstarszym bratem Robbem --- Z siostrą Sansą --- Z ukochaną siostrą Aryą --- Z młodszym bratem Branem --- Z młodszym bratem Rickonem --- Z braćmi z Nocnej Straży --- Z Samem Tarlym --- Z oficerami i dowódcami ze straży --- Z lordem dowódcą Mormontem --- Z księżniczką dzikich Bękart z Wintrfell poznał Val kiedy został przyprowadzony przed oblicze króla za Murem Mance Raydera. Wówczas to jako narzeczona łupieżcy Jarla, zaznajomiła się nieco z bękartem, jednak dosyć słabo (ze względu na okoliczności). Bękart spotkał ponownie dziką w czasie bitwy o Czarny Zamek kiedy poszedł pertraktować z Rayderem. Wówczas to Jon złożył kondolencje Val z powodu śmierci narzeczonego. Kiedy rozpoczyna się atak na dzikich i siostra Val zaczyna rodzić Snow decyduje się zostać przy rodzącej kobiecie oraz jej siostrze aby chronić je przed żołdakami. Snow chroni Val od żołnierzy króla Stannisa a następnie oddaje ją do niewoli Baratheonowi. Następne dni Val zajmuje się synem zmarłej siostry, jest niemalże zamknięta i mocno ograniczono jej swobodę poruszania. Jedynie Snow może ją odwiedzać, młodzi często ze sobą rozmawia i całkiem dobrze się dogadują mimo różnić. Snow zauważa że Val jest bardzo piękna, a do tego całkiem dobrze się z nią dogaduje. W pewnym momencie uświadamia sobie że księżniczka dzikich była by dobrą żoną o ile by ją ktoś ukradł. Z Alys Karstark --- Ciekawostki * Jego ulubioną postacią historyczną jest król Daeron I Targaryen, Młody Smok, który podbił Dorne.mały|146px|Biały wilkor (symbol Jona) na szarym polu (odwrócone barwy Starków) * W dzieciństwie, kiedy rodzeństwo Starków zeszło do krypt grobowych, Jon przebrał się za ducha, przerażając swe rodzeństwo, jednak wszystko wyszło na jaw kiedy Arya wymierzyła mu kopniaka. * Jon miał złe zdanie o Theonie Greyjoyu, którego nie lubił i nie ufał mu, nie raz mówił swemu bratu, Robbowi, że Theon to osioł. * Fanowska wersja herbu Jona, znacznie bardziej i szerzej spotykana i znacznie bardziej przyjęta jest przedstawiona obok, jest to biały wilkor na szarym polu (w odwróconych barwach rodu Starków). Mimo iż książka, ani sam Martin tej wersji herbu nie zatwierdził, jest on szeroko rozpowszechniony wśród fanów. * Jon posiada pewien tik nerwowy, którego nabawił się po oparzeniach w Wieży Lorda Dowódcy, wtedy, za radą Aemona Jon cały czas zaciskał i rozluźniał rękę, aby szybciej odzyskać w niej władzę. Mimo iż ręka wyzdrowiała, tik pozostał i Snow wciąż go praktykuje, jako nawyk. Cytaty Jona Cytaty o Jonie Kategoria:Bękarci z Północy Kategoria:Bracia z Nocnej Straży Kategoria:Lordowie Kategoria:Lordowie Dowódcy Nocnej Straży Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Czarnego Zamku Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Winterfell Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Postacie z Gry o tron Kategoria:Postacie z Nawałnicy mieczy Kategoria:Postacie z Tańca ze smokami Kategoria:Postacie z Uczty dla wron Kategoria:Postacie ze Starcia królów Kategoria:Ród Stark Kategoria:Zarządcy Nocnej Straży Kategoria:Zmiennoskórzy Kategoria:Żywi de:Jon Schnee en:Jon Snow es:Jon Nieve fr:Jon Snow it:Jon Snow pt-br:Jon Snow ru:Джон Сноу uk:Джон Сноу zh:琼恩·雪诺